


Intelligent Design

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [50]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward doesn't believe in a god. Winry just tries to duck the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intelligent Design

* * *

Edward Elric does not believe in a god.

This is far from a controversial position; there aren't many people who believe in a god in Amestris; not with their scientists, not with their government, not with their wars.

Winry doesn't think much about a god; if there is one he's certainly expressed little to no interest in her life and so she merely returns the favor.

What she thinks about is automail; automail, and the people it's attached to. She spends her time in her lab, measuring and cutting, grinding and welding, and in the end she _creates_: something whole out of something once broken.

The process as a whole sometimes intimidates her. It's arduous, tedious, and dangerous; invading the body the way she does and forcing it to do what she wants. However necessary it may be, she sometimes fears the trust patients place in her to do right by them.

As a result Winry throws herself into the process. No two patients are the same, no limb is identical to another, no surgery is routine. For as careful and methodical as Winry is, there are always those little moments where she wonders…

Before any attachment, Winry goes over the limb one last time, combing it for any deficiencies as yet unseen, any trivial flaw that may prove disastrous. Only when she's sure that she's made this limb as close to flesh as possible does Winry present it to the patient, and she sends them off with well wishes in her mind, hopeful that they'll live well with the tools she's given them.

Ed doesn't think a god exists.

Winry sometimes wonders what Edward thinks of her.

* * *


End file.
